With the increasing development of smartphones, operations of a mobile terminal are increasingly diversified, and increasingly show human-machine interaction. Smartphone with a large touchscreen has become a developing tendency of mobile phone. Touchscreen mobile phone is characterized by a friendly human-machine interface, smooth operating performance, single-point touch-control or multi-point touch-control, diversified interface manners, and the like. The touchscreen of a mobile terminal mainly includes a resistive touchscreen and a capacitive touchscreen. For the resistive touchscreen, pressure is required to enable all layers of the screen to come into contact with each other, and a finger, a fingernail, a touchpen or the like may be used for operation. For the capacitive touchscreen, a capacitive sensing system below the touchscreen can be activated by even a slight contact of an electron-rich finger surface on the screen, but if a non-living object which is not a conductor, such as a finger-nail or a glove, is used to slightly touch the screen, the touch is invalid. In the process of using a touchscreen mobile phone, if a user touches a certain area on a touchscreen for a long time when operating the touchscreen mobile phone, a service life of the touchscreen in the area is shortened, and then the touchscreen may be frequently replaced, which is unbeneficial to the protection for a touchscreen of a mobile phone.